This invention relates in general to evacuating and silencing high velocity air or gas exhaust flow to atmosphere or the like, and is particularly directed to collector/muffler/catalytic converter exhaust system configurations for use with internal combustion engines and the like.
The problem of evacuating and muffling the exhaust gases from internal combustion engine cylinders is well known. Many types of exhaust systems utilizing combinations of headers, collectors and mufflers as well as other noise reducing devices have been developed to address this problem. One type of exhaust system generally referred to as a collector combines and directs exhaust gases from separate exhaust tubes into a common downstream exhaust pipe. To effect noise reduction of the exhaust gases, mufflers are used in combination with these collectors, being attached downstream of the outlet pipe of the collector. Additionally, catalytic converters are attached to the exhaust system. These collector, muffler and catalytic converter systems are advantageous in that they provide a joining of exhaust gases from the plurality of engine exhaust tubes to produce a single fairly uniform stream of exhaust gases which is then passed through the catalytic converter and muffler, but they are not very effective at minimizing the complexity of the exhaust system as they require many separate components and take up substantial space beneath a vehicle underbody. They also create a great deal of back pressure, and do not lend themselves to exhaust tuning.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collector/muffler/catalytic converter configuration that provides for enhanced evacuating of the internal combustion engine cylinders while providing opportunities to incorporate muffler and noise reduction features integrally with a collector, as well as to incorporate catalytic converter features therein.
Another object is to provide a collector/muffler/catalytic converter configuration which is economical in construction, reliable in operation, rugged and able to withstand automotive racing use for extended periods, and which has a compact configuration compatible with under vehicle mounting.